The end or the begining
by Miray'sfictionstore
Summary: picks right after season 3 stopped i know it's been really long since the cancellation but i'm still interested in the show i hope u r too note...kessi fan
1. Chapter 1

**i wasn't pleased with the series KYLE XY finale so i decided to write my own i know it's been very long since the cancellation but i'm still interested in the show and i hope u r too :) i promise i will update continously**

I was Holding him very tight he was chocking...as the words stroke me "I AM UR BROTHER" was he lying? i could sense he is not luing he was very stable when he said it his heart beats didn't change and he wasn't nervous but it's cassidy and he is the world's greatest liar..anyway i couldn't kill him this wasn't me!i dropped him to the ground and i was very surprised,confused and was on the ground trying to cach his breath and suddenly the door opened and jessi came in

**Jessi's POV.**

i was with Amanda at Nat's when i felt something.. i could sence that something was wrong with kyle as i grabbed amanda and said "Amanda u need to trust me and not to ask many questions i need u to get home as soon as possible" and i pointed to the taxi so it would stop i got her into the taxi and watched her leave i called foss and told him to meet me at the trager's as soon as possible then i climbed to the roof of a building without anyone seeing me and i jumped from one roof to another as fast as i could and finally i got there i opened the door i fownd kyle standing in the middle of the living room then i saw all the ttered glass and the broken patio and cassidy on the ground unconscious i ran to hug kyle i was glad he was okay and he put his head onto my shoulders and as i felt cassidy moving i could sense what he was doing i knew he was getting his electric machine but i knew i wasn't fast enough to stop him so i pushed kyle away and the shock came to me instead of him i fell on the ground and everything went black

kyle's POv.

when i saw Jessi i was very relieved..she made me feel better and that was exactly what i needed and suddenly i was thrown away by jessi i didn't know what was happening untill i saw her on the ground then cassidy was on the ground too..foss came in from the broken patio from behind cassidy and beat him,he dropped unconscious i ran to Jessi her body was very weak,cassidy made the machine stronger so it would hurt me but he hurt Jessi instead "Jessi..Jess! please wake up " i carried her on my arms on got her to her bed i still didn't know what that machine do exactly and i remembered that machine only worked when someeone is wearing a latnok ring i looked at jessi's fingers i found her wearing a dark red latnok ring..Sarah's ring! i didn't know how she got it but i didn't care all i cared about was her safety

i heard the door open as i ran to the door and was ready for any fight as i wached the door open i saw Nicol's face

**"huh..! kyle u scared me"**

**"sorry..i thought u were someone else"**

**what do u mean by..**

**she stopped as she saw the broken patio and the chattered glass**

**"what happened ?"**

**everyone came in now and had confused looks on their faces**

**"i promise i'll explain everything later but i need ur help"**

**he draged her into Jessi's room as she saw Jessi unconscious on her bed**

**"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER? IS SHE OKAY!?**

**cassidy was shocking me with his shocking machine but Jessi got in the way in order to save me! but this time it was very strong**

i am really worried about her "so what are we going to do"nicole said with a very worried face "i think i can heal her but i have to wait untill her body is ready i don't want to hurt her!" kyle said as he looked down to the ground he was really worried just the thought of Jessi being hurt killrd him..broke his heart!"don't worry kyle it's jessi she'll be fine!" she said with a comforting smile kyle spent the night with Jesssi in case anything happened or she wakes up the night passed slowly as kyle couldn't get his mind off at everything that happened cassidy telling him he was his brother and rhat his biological mother is grace kingsly..jessi getting hurt ...but Jessi's safety was his first concern the next morning he woke up looked at jessi her perfect figure her closed eyes her parted lips she was so beautifull he gave her a kiss on the forehead then he heard the door bell he went downstairs to see who was it he found Amanda outside

"**AMANDA" he said**

**the tragers were all had to go somewhere,stephen was at work and Nicole asked josh and lori to go somewhere as she wanted to leave me alone with Jessi**

**hey kyle i'm sorry i came in so early but i just wanted to check on Jessi she left yesterday without saying a word**

**what do u mean left where were u**

**oh..she didn't tell u?**

**it's a long story so can u tell me?**

i came to tell u that Nate was not going to be home the other night but i didn't find u i found Jessi instead so i told her to tell

but she told me we had to go in tonight because u will be busy with something so i went and she was with me in every step on the phone she told me what to do..how to delete the files..but Nate came early and he found me and Jessi heard us over the phone so she came AS fast as she could and she saved me then she started looking at Nat's stuff and she found somethings like that dark red ring she said it was her mother's and some files and um Kyle..! she said something really confusing she said that ur mother was still alive and that ur father's name was Adam didn't u say that ur parents died in a car accident ?

i know Amanda i promise i'll tell u everything later but u have to give me those files Jessi gave u

i knew u would want them that's why i got them with me

thank u very much Amanda i am so sorry but i promise i'll tell u everything later and thank u very much for doing this for me it means so much to me :)

no problem Kyle just know that whenever u r ready to tell me ur secrets i'll be here to listen

as they said their goodbyes kyle grabed a cup of tea that he made and took the files to Jessi's room and sat down and just as he was opening the files he found jessi mummbeling something and moving a little as if she was having a bad dream

Nooo...Noooo...don't...Kyleeeeee

kyle knew she didn't hear him so he grabbed her had and concentrated and he was in Jessi's mind now

Kyle u'r ok!

yes Jessi this is just a dream come down

it wasn't a dream Kyle it was the prom Night u got shot! and i was so scaredand...

shhh...it's okay Jess but u have to wake up! i need to know what's wrong with u so i can heal u

i think my circuits are damaged

okay i am leaving now but u have to help me i need u Jess! i love u !

i love u too kyle she said as they hugged as kyle opened his eyes he looked at Jessi he put a hand on her head and the other hand grabed Jessi's as he concentrated on fixing the damage he let go oh her hands he was dizzy healing Jessi took a lot of energy out of him but it was the least he could do to her after everything she did for him..i looked at her as i wached her open her eyes...

oh ..Jessi u'r up

kyle she said with a slight smile as she tried to stand up she felt dizzy and sit down back immediatly

u still need to rest jess ur body hasn't fully recovered yet

i need to talk to u about something kyle''she said while resting her head back and kyle helping her

me too jess i need to tell u lots of things but u go first

okay i found something about u '''u have a biological mother and her name is Grace Kingsley''''

i know that..cassidy told me..what do u know about her ? i need to know everything about her

how about we go eat something first i'm starving

good idea he said with a smile as he helped her get up "are u feeling well?can u get up?"

of course I am because i am faster,stronger

and smarter he said as they both laughed and went to the kichen

**this is my first fanfic so pls review and tell me what needs to be improved ! i'm really sorry for and writing mistakes i'm only 13 so pls excuse me :) i would love a review**


	2. Chapter 2 Fix the Broken

**thank u everyone for your reviews i will certainly use your advice about everything including my writing way and thank for ur support i was really glad when i found reviews and views :) so here is another chapter hope u like it :)**

We were sitting at the breakfast table,i made us 2 cups of teas and Jessi made some sandwiches.

we were talking and discussing everything that happened when we heard stephen's car park outside then after a few minutes the door opened as Nicole and Stephen came in .

Nicole was so surprised,so happy and relieved to see Jessi up and okay,she instantly gave her a hug then stephen joined them

"oh Jessi i was so worried about u" Nicole said with a big smile on her face still holding Jessi

so what brought u back early"i said after they finished the hug

"we didn't want to leave you two alone for a long time so i asked for a permission to leave work early and i picked Nicole up and came to check on you" stephen said

"and also to have a chance to talk about everything that happened we need to know what happened to don't worry we'll have plenty of time without the kids.. i sent the away for a while,they won't be back till tomorrow" Nicole said wanting an explanation

okay sit down and we'll tell you everything

i told them everything from the beginning of me coming back not finding jessi but finding cassidy instead and he telling me he was my brother and how i was very worried about them and Jessi.

then i told Nicole about what i almost did to cassidy and how badly i wanted to kill him

Nicole"i said with a concerned look

do you think that i became a bad person i mean you didn't see me i was actually going to kill him!"

of course no Kyle..everyone in ur position or in the same situation would've done just the same..Anger is an ordinary feeling everyone experience anger for various reasons like you did when he threatened your beloved ones but u should learn how to control it by time don't worry Kyle and remeber i'm here for you

Nicol's talk did make me feel a lot better but i still wanted to know more..more about cassidy more about Grace,why didn't Adam tell me about her befor..too many questions and no one to ask

i was now cleaning the broken patio it didn't take me much time to fix it and as i was putting the garbage outside i saw Amanda coming towards me

HEYy i said with a smile.

i admired Amanda's bravery through everything that happened when she didn't even know any of my secrets and still loved me

my mum and i are going to visit some friends but i decided to stop by first.

you know why i stopped by this morning Kyle..not just to check on Jessi but i also wanted to ask u something

what is it Amanda?

do you still love me Kyle?..i mean do you still want us to be together?

of course i do Amanda i've been waiting for you to ask me that Question for a long time

but we have to make things straight befor anything

what is it?

I will tell you my secrets but in the right time pleas don't be mad but just pleas understand ...do this for me

okay Kyle i don't care if have secrets..it won't change my love for u but i hope u would tell me in the right time"she then released half a smile

i dont know why I didn't tell Amanda my secret i was planning on telling her everything but i guess i was scared she wouldn't accept me but i'll have to tell her eventually just not now...

i came into the house and closed the door.

i saw Jessi in front of me

Jessi" i said a little surprised

You are going back to Amanda?

You heard it ..Jessi i'm so...

just answer the question Kyle,Are u?

i was a little bit worried of her reaction but i couldn't lie she should know the truth

yes Jessi I Am

i saw the pain all over her face but what could i do! i loved Amanda

Jessi's PoV.

he was going back to Amanda!..after everything i've done for him!?

how could he be so cruel.

i had tears in my eyes but i wouldn't let them show of course

i left without a word and headed to my room and slammed the door. tears began to fall down on my face as the flashback started,i saw every moment i had with kyle ..i just didn't know ..i wanted an answer for a simple Question ,why couldn't he love me as much as i loved him .but i guess i was wrong it was more complicated than i ever thought

i heard Nicole knock the door of my room and befor i could tell her to go away she opened the door and came in.

leave Alone"i said painfully

Jessi i'm so sorry"

i just don't know why can't he admit his love for me i saw how we could be when we are together but he keeps going back to his precious Amanda

Jessi if what you share is real love then Kyle will come to u by time u just need to let him try things with Amanda and if what you share is Real he will realize it "

i then started to cry on her shoulders,she really made me feel better

Kyle's Pov.

i felt horrible for Jessi but i wanted to be with Amanda.

the next few days Jessi and i didn't talk Almost at all,she always ignored me and if i went any closer or tried to talk to her she would walk away and leave stayed like this for 2 weeks when one day i came back home to find Jessi's stuff packed in a was moving out but where! by talking with Nicole i realised that Brian was Getting in touch but he was very Different this time he really cared about Jessi this time and she was going to live at his place for a she made it very clear that she didn't want to see me and i had to respect her wish.i was terribly sadwhen Jessi left i felt my Heart chatter into pieces ..i've known what it's like to have your heart broken when Amanda broke up whith me but with Jessi it was different!it was million time worst..it's like she took all the happiness with her hen she left but i didn't know i would feel that way if Jessi left.

everyone noticed that i was Different even tried to cheer me up,take me out but it wasn't working then one day the insisted on knowing why i was upset and without thinking i told her Jessi left me..i didn't realize it wasn't write to say that untill i said it..she broke off with me imediatly i wanted for another week and i was going to stop by but Lori stopped me,she told i should wait for a while to let her think of everything and to give her space but i didn't want to give her space i want to be with her but as much as it hurts Lori was right i had to give her time so i waited for another week but i couldn't wait anylonger i had to see Jessi it's been 4 weeks 2 days 3 hours and 45 Jessi left and i had to see her.

i already talked to nicole about it and she agreed.

as i went to Brian's house Jessi's father my heart was racing would Jessi accept me back?! after everything i've done for her..i hurt her so many times but i thought i loved Amanda !..i did love Amanda but i just loved Jessi more why couldn't that earlier..i am very stupid i said to myself as i got nearer i was really scared

i knocked the door but it opened too Quickly

Kyle i was just about to call u"Brian said with a disturbed voice

what happened ..?is Jessi okay ..?

i don't know i woke up and i didn't find her i tried to call her but she left her cell phone here..

what happened"i said instantly

last night jessi discovered some new information about sarah

she has been training with me and she got really stronger and smarter she can minipulate the electricity wires and waves of the phones to hack a device without touching it so she found out that Cassidy stole some stuff from sarah befor he killed her .i don't what it is but it must be really important

and um..she found out that cassedy wasn't the only one there when sarah died he had someone helping him his name was "LIAM something.."she was really angry i haven't seen her that way in a while ...please go find her and bring her back kyle

don't worry Brian i'll find her"

as he closed the door ..i stepped bach and shut my eyes and concentrated trying to locate jessi..i found her as i started to run to the direction where Jessi was.. all i thought about was "i have to find Jessi she needs me and i have to be there for her"

**I REALLY HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER I REALLY LLOVE REVIEWS AND ALL UR POINTS AND SUPPORT AND IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE WRITE THEM I COULD REALLY USE SOME HELP THNXX WAIT FOR THE COMING CHAPTERS :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**thnxx WILL GUTHRIE u Just gave me a great idea for the coming chapters :))i will start writing instantly**

**i **ran as fast as i could...as i got nearer i found my self in the woods it was a little isolated no one was there i was wondering what Jessi was doing here!

she dragged me behind a tree she talked as if she was waiting for someone or that someone could hear voice was very low.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? she demanded instantly

i am here for u jess"iwant to help you..Brian told me about Sarah"

i don't need your help Kyle go away and leave to complete what i'm here to do

I am not leaving Jessi!no matter what u say no matter what u do..I AM NOT LEAVING"i said very seriously.

Jessi knew too well..she knew i wasn't leaving no matter what she said could change my mind.

FINE"she said angrily

but you have to promise u won't help or interfere no matter what happens STAY AWAY.! Deal?

I promise"i had to promise she wouldn't let it go otherway!

she suddenly but a hand on my mouth and shushed me

someone was coming near

LIAM"Jessi murmmered angrilly to her self

Liam called cassidy's name loud enough

apparently Jessi made the man think he was meeting cassidy instead of her..!

Jessi came out after telling me not to show my self to him

Cassidy is not Coming"she told him

Who are you and what are you doing"he asked curiously and a little bit scared

it doesn't matter who i am"and only I ask questions

if u don't tell me who you are and what You want now then i'm leaving"as he turned his back to Jessi and started walking the other way,when jessi jumped in front of him and got into his way

HOW DID U DO THAT!?WHO ARE U? he demanded one more time

i only want to ask you some Questions and you're gonna answer"he tried to escape and fight Jessi

but Jessi gave him a punch that got him on the ground

And now you're going to answer me"Jessi said with a little victory in her voice

you remeber the women u broke into her apartment with Cassidy"she said reminding him

How do you know about that?"he asked Questionally but he was really scared now

Good you remeber"Jessi said with a harsh voice

now tell me everything u know about her why did you kill her ,what did cassidy want from her and where her body is simple!

I AM NOT SAYING A WORD! he said

and he started to cry in was minipulating his blood vessels just like she did to the water befor!when she was threatening cassedy

STOP"the man pleaded in pain

Tell me..NOW! she said as she stoped

Okay okay..!i'll tell you what I know

GO AHEAD!

when Cassedy called me he didn't tell me much he just told me he needed my help with something and told me where to meet i got there i found him threatening a women tied to a chair he wanted something from her i think..because he kept telling her tell me where it is or i'll kill you but she refused to tell him..then he got really angry and shot her,she was bleeding then he told me to help him move suddenly told me to hide i think someone was coming,i heard them talk,my guess that she was a lady so we hid the body in a nearby closet and cleaned everything

that was when i got there"she said with a low voice to herself

Did cassidy get the thing he wanted from sarah ?

he couldn't find it he searched all over the place but couldn't find it i heard him say that it was impossible and he searched everywhere and there was nowhere left except her house...but i learned later that he got some highly experienced Latnok members to work on it the found it

Do you know where he keeps that thing ?she asked

i am not sure but i think he gave it to Latnok because it wasn't something personal it was more like a Latnok property ,but i guess Latnok keeps all her stuff in a safe at the 3rd floor but it has very high tech. security no one can break in there

yeah yeah sure"she said carelessly'she knew it wouldn't be difficult for her to do it

then she beat him on his head and he dropped unconscious

i came out and with a bit of anger i asked her "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

come down"she said coldly as went near the man and put a hand on his head and closed her eyes then she got up and started to get back

what did you do to him"i asked curiously

i blocked his memory"she said as if it was something she's used to

and when exactly did you learn to do that"

a month is a very long time Kyle and with a great trainer like Brian.."

and would you pls stop talking to me and leave me alone"she said with discomfort

Jessi i am really soory but..."

NO Kyle"she cut me off i don't want to hear you"i don't even know if i can trust you again so would you pls leave me now

Okay Jessi ..i am leaving now but i'm coming back tomorrow "

Jessi's POV.

i saw his little blue green eyes and that puppy look on his face and i couldn't handle it!.. i couldn't let him hurt me again..i had to make sure i could trust him and i believe it won't be easy.

as i got back to the House and opened the door..as i have a key,Brian thought it would make me feel comfy

Brian ran to me and hugged me .Jessi! where were you i was dead worried about you,Are you okay?

i am fine i'm so sorry for making you so worry but i had to do this ,icouldn't wait!

what did you do what do you mean? he said with a seriously worried voice

sit down i'll tell u everything"

the next morning came i couldn't really sleep it was a long night..i was surprised to see Kyle outside my window knocking on the Glass

i opened up"What are you doing here?"i asked curiously

I told you i would stop by yesterday"he said with his beautiful puppy eyes that i couldn't resist

i left the window open and walked he got in he looked at my laptop and said "what is this"

it was a whole drawing for the Latnok building

it's none of your buisness"

Jessi it is my buissnes because i care for you"pls don't do this,it's too dangereous!

i am doing this Kyle .End of discussion

then i'm coming with you!"

no u're not KYle"i said with a serious voice

yes i am if you go i'll go0 too "plus you need my help you can't go in without backup! he made sense i did need his help but i didn't want him with me

whatever i don't care .do what please u"i was very cruel on him but he made me suffer he deserved it! so when are we doing this"he asked

tomorrow at night there would be a party at Latnok and everyone will be busy with the party"i got everything ready

okay then see you tomorrow night"he said as he jumped out from the window

it was time we decided to meet outside the Latnok building at 8.00 p.m and he was there on time we didn't have a problem breaking in or reaching the third floor

and we reached the safe we worked together to open it !

there was only some papers and a letter

"we don't have time to read it now Jessi .bring anything you find and let's go"i grabbed the papers and we finished up and on our way out a guard saw us"hey you two" they got their gunes up as we ran they tried to shoot us we managed to escape the shooting and as we were jumping from the third floor window i jumped first safely and just kyle was jumping ,a bullet came into his chest and he fell down i grabed him and ran away

as i looked at his wound it was very bad and bleeding

i couldn't take him to Brian's so i took him to sarah's old apartment i placed him on the bed he was unconscious .i was really scared i loved him after all and he only did this for me! i managed to stop the blood but he needed time to gain his consciousness again i laid down beside him waching him sleeping .i wanted him very much but he kept hurting me ,a tear fell down on my cheecks

and just as i was going out the room i heard him say DON'T GO i looked at him he was still asleep ...another tear fell as i knew he was just dreaming of Amanda he missed her !precious Amanda ..! i turned my back to get out as i heard him say again ''JESSI PLSS DON"T GO" was he dreaming of me!? he wanted me! was i dreaming who cares! i ran to his side and grabed his hand"

wait for the coming chapters :) hope u like this


	4. Birth Right

I was having the worst dream ever .!I saw myself every time I hurt Jessi...every time she helped me!..defended me..she was there every time and I faild her every time..I watched her one night I knew it was the night I told her I was going back to Amanda as she put one hand on her chest and rubbed it as if she was trying to get the pain away...I watched hee take a deep breath as she was having a difficulty in breathing because of crying so hard ..her eyes were very red..and all of that because of me! All Jessi ever brought to my life was joy and happiness and all I ever done was make her miserable over and over again and suddenly we were in the wods and she was walking away crying and I couldn't move I couldn't reach her !so I tried to call her name but she seemed to not hear me or didn't care

DON'T GO...DON'T GO...JESSI PLEASE.

The I felt the sweetest feeling ever go through my body.

I opened my eyes ti find JEssi beside me..Asleep..her angelic face"I thought to was holding my hand ...I looked around we were at Sarah's place ...the place where she died.

Jessi started to wake up and rub her eyes I grbed her closer to me quickly before she opened her eyes,she released a sound of surprise

OH KYLE U'RE AWAKE"

She was now sitting down crossed legs

I felt pain where I was shot it was near my heart..I mean few inches and I would be dead

She realized I was in pain.

What happened" I asked confused all I remember was jumping from a window at Latnok

U got shot..the guard saw us and tried to stop us and he shot you..I carried u back to here and called the tragers and told them u were spending the night with me and I called Brian too.."

I looked at her while she was talking..she was concerned about me..she still loved me"

JESSI..I said with a little hesitation

Yes Kyle" her soft voice! How couldn't I realiz my love for her before..?! I think you never realize the value of the things you have untill u lose them!

Can you forgive me? I was stupid to let you go like this..hurt you! I mean

She shusshed me and said "I forgive you Kyle...I forgave you from the moment you came to my window she said with a brief smile..but I had to make sure you were not going back to Amanda and that your love for me was real" and to get shot just to be with me! And afraid that anything could happen to me" I knew u were honest

I grabbed her for a kiss ..she rested her head on my shoulder..I love you

!..o love you more

I don't know how long we stayed there but just having her so close was very pleasant.

We got up after a lazy morning..we ate anything we found in the fridge..

JESSI often stayed here when she doesn't want to be found so there was some food...some clothes..the house was clean too Jessi went there every once in a while to clean it...she said that was the place she felt Sarah's presence with her

Anyway we took the papers we stole from Latnok the other night

At first we didn't believe it.

The paper said that Latnok was mine and jessi's birth right..Adam had 30% of the company and Sara had 35% together they own the largest share of the company and this means they have the right to approve and disapprove on any thing in the company ..they technically owned Latnok! That's why Cassidy didn't want jessi to find these papers...with the papers there was a letter we opened it..it said To Jessi

_Jessi if U'RE reading this then I'm probably dead,and u've probably found the papers that says that you and Kyle have the largest share of the company..long time ago Adam decided to give me his share of the company which was 30% I was very mad at him for somethings he was doing at Latnok but he promised me he would leave Latnok and we start a new life and to prove his honesty he gave me the shares but that's when I disappeared...not too long ago I decided to buy a share at LAtnok and give away mine to Kyle so you and Kyle together you could bring Latnok from the darkness to the Light_  
_P.s:talk to Brian Taylor he will explain everything_

_ With love_  
_ sara_

We need to talk to Brian immediately"Jessi said as she got up,took the papers And the letter and draged me quickly to go to Brian's

As we showed the papers to Brian he was surprised

How did you two get these things? He asked amazed

Um...we...I...uh look Brian I lied to you about spending the night at the tragers"she said her head down

You told him you were staying at the tragers and told the tragers I was staying at his!?" I murmured in her ears

Couldn't think of anything else"she said as quietly as I was talking

Stop talking so quietly ! Both of you..Now tell me where were you!

I'll tell you everything..look last night Kyle and I broke into Latnok. That Liam guy told us that what we were looking for was at LAtnok so we broke into Latnok,stole the papers,and ran but on our way out a guard saw us and Kyle got shot so I couldn't just bring him here,I took him to Sarah's and he was asleep untill this morning"as she stopped talking Brian was Surprised and confused of what his daughter just said

You...you what..and you Kyle! Are you even okay ,you got shot and here you are simply standing as if Nothing happened

I looked at him with a faint smile and said..yeah my body heals quickly"I couldn't think of something else to say..

So!...are you going to tell us

Tell you what! I don't know what Sarah meant but I know nothing!

You are...lying! Kyle said astonished

And you are hurt at the same time your heart rate is getting quicker !

What are you hiding

Uh..I should've known! Okay I'll ..I"ll tell you

Long time ago..when we were young at college Adam wasn't the popular kind of young man he was very obsessed with science and all these stuff so girls didn't really like him very much but he was handsome so any girl who would go on a date with him he would keep talking about science and physics..it was everything he knew...at that time all Adam really cared about was getting into Latnok...long time ago Latnok was just a group of intelligent students like the U_dub meantimes..and everyone that joined got a Latnok ring as a mark or sign..so he worked really hard to get in and be accepted but what he wasn't prepared to ..was Falling for a girl..he didn't tell her of course..Sarah was the party kind of girls..she was very intelligent and she cared about science too but she also cared for lots of things..she had many freinds she loved midnight parties and going wild..Adam wasn't like that ..he was careful and wasn't very social he had few freinds whom he trusted...so Adam did something that wasn't like him there was a science project and the professor chose Sarah and Adam to work together..there was a part in the experiment very hard..no one could really do this project except few people in 3 years and sarah knew it...and she told Adam they won't be able to complete the project as everybody else tried and failed she even laughed at him when he told her he would complete it.. so Sarah challenged him and she she bet him with 100 bucks he wouldn't be able to complete it...Adam wasn't pleased with the bet so he told in he completed the project she would go with him for dinner..she was very surprised at his courage but she agreed knowing he won't be able to complete it...but when he did it he became popular everyone was amzed at his intelligence people started to Notice him but that didn't change him or his passion..so anyway he took her to dinner and they started to know each other she got to know the real sweet..smart Adam..he made her want to join Latnok...so the 3 of us became freinds and I started to like Sarah as well but she was my Bestfreind's Girlfriend so I never said anything about the subject..they were both accepted in Latnok but I wasn't it took me some time to get into Latnok..And one day Adam was doing an experiment on something,they were trying to findout ways to make pregnant after 11 months not 9. Because the researches showed that those to months could creat a brilliant child but it was very risky. and the idea came to Adam why to put mothers life in danger and the pain of delivery "as his mother died while delivering him" we should create babies in an enviroment

Just like a mother gives to her son he started the experiment and it worked .but everytime they tried to get the baby out it died so at your case Adam decided to be the sperm giver and he wanted Sarah to be the egg doner. but Sarah didn't approve to do the experiment he spent months trying to convince her and when she finally approved and was about to make the experiment she faked her death for some stopped the experiment thought it was wrong to go through with the experiment against Sarah's will .and with time he decided to create you Kyle but he chose another egg doner"Grace" she liked Adam and tried to get him to Like her but he loved Sarah very much and couldn't love any other sometime I couldn't help myself but think I wanted Sarah into my Life and the only way to do that was to create you Jess.! I used Sarah's frozen eggs and with my Sperm and professor Ken's assistance I was able to create time I felt very Guilty when Ken took over the experiment and Adam had to hide,i knew that if Sarah was here she would be very Angry with me and finding out she was alive,i wanted to tell her I was sorry!

As Brian finished talking I saw tears in his he was holding them back

"Sarah told me about you creating me against her will and she was very upset with you..but she also said that when she saw me she forgave you instantly " Jessi Said with a smile

Sarah forgave me!" a wide smile was now on his face

I need to tell you something else Brian said Looking at Jessi

When the board found out about creating you they weren't pleased because they saw how we couldn't get Kyle out and adding another baby that has to stay in the pod for the rest of his life was just waste of money and when Adam managed to get Kyle out..they wanted him back and then you were out too..and the accident of the woods,then leaving Emily they were furious with me..they thought you were a mistake and that's when I took you in and started training you"

You were trying to prove that I was worth it!"Jessi cut him off

Exactly..but I got carried away and pushed you too hard" will you forgive me"he was truly upset and ashamed

Of course I forgive you ! You're my father " she said and hugged him

Jessi looked at me and then to her Latnok ring..Sarah's ring and said Latnok is our birth Right..and we have to get it back! Think of everything we could do..the good we could offer the people! We have to get it back..For Sarah and Adam's memory"


	5. I DO

It's been 4 years since we decided to take over first I didn't like the idea,but Jessi was so determined to the subject,it was our birthright..we had lots of difficultIes with grace and the board but everything is okay Now and well I can say that Latnok now is a world wide organization because of the projects they offer and as for Jessi,she is the best boss Latnok ever had,it took us a year of planning and deciding we really wanted this and how to get in there and what we were going to do,and yes a year is a lot of time but was one difficult decision that changed our lives

Jessi's Pov.

It's been 4 years since we took over Latnok,at first Kyle didn't want anything to do with it but as soon as he saw what good and change we could make to the world he realized it was worth it.

And well as for our personal Life you can say we are crazily in love

_Goodmorning sweety"_ I said with a smile on my face

As you know after a year from taking over Latnok we couldn't just keep living with our parents so we have been living together in Sarah's apartment for 2 years time now

Goodmorning. Love"she replied giving me a time is it"she asked looking at me

It's 10.45

Omg..! I'm late for work " she said jumping out the bed

No no no...this is your Birthday I called the office and told Mark you're not coming and that he's in charge"

But I never got a day off on my Birthday we always celebrated after work with family"

Well,you could say this year is different and I wanna make it special" I have a surprise for you"I said giving her an excited smile

Okay " she said playfully.I'll go get my shower and get ready for your surprise " she said and got up

I quickly got my phone out of my pocket and dialled Declan "Declan...is everything ready...Good..bring everyone and meet us there" I hung up and waited for Jessi to get out

So what shall I wear for this mysterious surprise" she asked me playfully

Well it's kind of a fancy surprise so put on your best dress on" I didn't want her to feel strange when everyone is wearing suits and dresses and she's not

Ooh..I'm excited"she said with her beautiful hazel eyes..God l love her"I said to myself

As I waited for her outside the room"Jessi come on we are going to be Late"I said looking at my wach while raising my voice, I watched her come out,she was..gorgeous!whit her

Creamy dress that got to her knees but long in the back it was gradually getting long from both sides I never saw her wearing itit was strapless..her waivy hair that reached her waist and her black eyeliner that brought out her eyes..I'm ready"she said with a soft voice

You look gorgeous JEssi"

Thank you "

Shall we go"

Huh..yeah sure"

Kyle..you are nervous!..your heart is racing. What's happening?

I got even more nervous when she felt it

I just want to make sure this day is perfect and you'll be happy with this surprise"I said a little worried ..what if jessi wasn't ready for this kind of surprise

It's only my Birthday you know...you don't have to be worried it's not we are getting married or something"she said with a laugh

I was really Nervous now

I parked the car,stepped out of the car and opened Jessi's car I took her hands and walked inside

Where are we going Kyle"

Just wait and see"I said with a smile

As we approched everyone stood,there were like 60 chair 30 on the left and 30 on the right and in,the middle was a priest that was standing on a stand of flowers..everyone was there ..The tragers ,Declan,Andy,Brian all of our school freinds that we haven't seen for a while like Hillary and everybody,even our freinds from Latnok including Mark and Jackie

What is this Kyle?!what's happening?! She said looking at everything and then back at me

Jessi's pov.

The flowers,our Families,our freinds! This can't be happening!

He knelt to the ground on one leg and got out a big glowy diamond ring

And said "Jessi Emerson" as I changed my last name to Emerson after takimy over Latnok"love of my Life,today is not just your Birthday,I want this day to be the day we start our lives together,I want today to be the day the we become one and whole,I want to spend my life with you Jessi...Will YOU MARRY ME"

I dreaming..!he was on his knees asking me to be his partner for good,to be his life mate" I Froze I couldn't speak I looked at him..he was getting nervous at my long silence...I took his hands and he stood up...I finally managed to say I DO as a big smile came to my face he placedthe engagement ring on my finger then we hugged..this was the best day of my life,Lori and Andy ran to me and hugged me then Lori put a rose in my hair and fixed it Andy gave me the flower Bouquet,and Finally Brian...the only family I've ever had!..after the tragers of course,he was so happy..actually I've never seen him that happy before,he took my hands and walked me down the aisle and handed me to Kyle and told him "take care of her" he said with a smile,That was literally the best day of my Life ,after we said our vows the priest asked for the rings "Rings please"

I KYLE GIVE U THIS RING AS A SYMBOL OF MY UNCONDITIONAL LOVE" he placed a normal wedding Ring into my right hand then moved the engagement ring from the left hand to the right and smiled,that smile that melts my heart!

I jessi Gives you this ring as a symbol of my unconditional Love"

I now pronounce you as a husband and wife You may kiss the bride"

It was the "throwing the bouquet time" all the girls stood behind me to catch the bouquet..I threw the bouquet and looked back to see Lori blushing with the bouquet in her hands and Declan a little surprised

We said our goodbyes then got into Kyle's car

"Just wait till you see where we are going for the honeymoon" he said giving me a kiss"

Anywhere with you will be just fine"


End file.
